Diario de una pasión
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: ¿Habra sido unicamente un amor de verano? ¿O la historia sigue mas allá? ¿Se encontraran nuevamente? Un fic de Duncan y Courtney basado en la pelicula "The notebook". - FIC CANCELADO -
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aca yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic. Este fic esta basado en una pelicula de la cual me enamore, se llama the notebook. Es hermosa enserio ! Gracias arianucha por mostrarmelaa, de no se x voos este fiic no uubieera existido. **

**El comienzo es aburrido, la parte de los ancianos y qe se yo, pero cuando se enteren de mas informacion veran de que no es tan aburrido como parece. Les recomiendo no ver la pelicula antes de leer el fic, xq si no la emocion se va, igualmente pondre el video de cada parte cuando pasen los capitulos. **

**Voy a aclarar algo importante... cuando esta en** _cursiva_, **es la historia que el anciano esta contando a la anciana, y cuando esta en normal es la naraccion de lo que pasa con los ancianos. **

_Cursiva_: H**istoria que el anciano cuenta**.

Normal: **Lo que pasa entre los ancianos, en el presente digamos**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir... ¡A leer !**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...**

* * *

**El diario de una pasion: Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

**Normal's povs:**

El atardecer, esplendoroso, romántico y especial. El cielo anaranjado, marcando sus reflejos en el lago. Una hombre andaba en una canoa, impulsándose con los remos por todo el lago.

Una anciana miraba detenidamente a través de los cristalinos vidrios de la ventana, como si tratara de descubrir algo, como si se tratara de algo importante en su vida. Miraba el lago, y a todas las aves volar frente a sus ojos en aquel hermoso atardecer. Su rostro reflejaba decepción, tristeza y curiosidad.

De repente, la señora encargada de todos los ancianos se dirigió a la habitación interrumpiendo su momento de reflexión.

Disculpa. – Dijo amablemente la mujer morena, mientras la decrepita se daba vuelta en un lento movimiento hacia el marco de la puerta, en donde estaba parada la señora – Vamos, te llevaremos a la cama – Procedio esta.

[…...]

…**. Pov's :**

"No soy nadie en especial, solo un hombre común con ideas comunes. He llevado una vida normal. No hay ningún monumento dedicado a mi, y mi nombre se olvidara pronto".

Termine de peinarme, me puse mis lentes y camine por el pasillo. No era nadie de corta edad, estoy viejo. Desearía volver a aquellos tiempos en donde era un adolescente, y poner pausa justo en el momento que la conocí.

"Pero de alguna forma, he tenido éxito tan magníficamente como cualquier otro quien haya vivido".

Cargaba un libro entre mis manos, y ya me estaba acercando al recepcionista.

Te ves bien – Se dirigió el moreno recepcionista hacia mi.

Y me siento bien – Le respondí chocando los cinco.

"He amado con todo el corazón y para mi siempre me ha bastado".

El acilo era grande, debo decir. Seguí caminando hasta toparme con la fila de matusalenes que esperaban, y salude a algunos.

¿Cómo estas, Harry? – Le pregunte a unos de ellos.

Estoy tratando de morir, pero no me dejan.

No podés tenerlo todo – Le respondí.

La fila avanzo rápidamente, no era algo complejo de hacer. De un momento para otro, ya estaba frente a la cabina.

Hoy es un día especial – Comente

Siempre decís eso, travieso – Musito con una sonrisa, mientras yo bebía un vaso con agua y medicamentos.

[…]

**Normal's povs: **

Nuevamente contemplando el paisaje, algo tenia de especial, como si hubiera tenido millones de aventuras junto a ese lago, como si lo conociera desde antes, como si lo mas maravilloso de la vida le pudiera haber pasado alli, justo alli.

Otra vez, su mágico y trágico momento fue interrumpido por la misma señora, como siempre.

Hoy es un día hermoso, vamos a pasear – Le propuso. Con la vista fija en la ventana, la anciana respondió.

No me parece

Pero tenemos que sacarte de acá. Dale, te va a hacer bien el aire fresco

Un hombre, específicamente un viejo, entro a la habitación. Casualmente ese mismo hombre, común con ideas comunes, que tuvo éxito como cualquier otro y amo con todo el corazón.

¿Hola? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Un rostro, aun mas entristecido se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer carroza. La mujer joven, se dirigió hacia el anciano que acababa de entrar.

Perdón, no es un buen día – Le dijo. – No creo que quiera hacer algo.

La senil, al reflexionar aquella voz de hombre, se dio vuelta atacada por la curiosidad. Sentía que lo conocía, como si hubiera sido algo muy importante para ella en algún momento de su vida.

¿Hola? – Dudo al decirlo mientras se daba vuelta, apartando su vista de la ventana. La enfermera se sorprendió ante su reacción y presento al decrepito señor.

El vino para leerte

¿A leer? – La muchacha asintió mientras el señor hacia un gesto de asentimiento mientras levantaba su libro.

No, no se - Respondió insegura la matusalén.

Dale, te va a gustar – Insistió. – El es muy gracioso.

[…]

El cuarto era maravilloso, sillones bordados con flores, una mesita central de te, decorado con plantas y demás. Las ventanas eran enrejadas blancas, que daban la vista para el esplendoroso jardín que quedaba con tras solo traspasar la puerta de salida del enorme lugar. El aspecto rustico era genial para la coacción.

Ellos se dirigían ahí, y ambos se sentaron en un sillón distinto.

Muy bien, ¿En donde quedamos? – Pregunto sonriente el viejo mientras sacaba sus lentes de sus ojos y se los enganchaba en la camisa. La mujer lo miro confusa, no tenia idea de lo que sucedía en el mundo – Ah si si, era la noche de la feria – Continuo – Duncan estaba ahí con sus amigos Geoff y Bridgette

¿Duncan? – Pregunto extrañada.

Es donde se conocieron, el 6 de junio de 1940. Courtney tenía 17 años.

_Y el hombrecito gana un premio – Anuncio el encargado del __típico juego de feria. _

_Genial _

_Gracias por jugar__ – Agradeció, mientras le lanzaba su premio. _

_Que chistoso sos _

_El ganador, __también conocido como Geoff Rinaldi, se fue con su amigo, presumiendo de su victoria._

_Te lo digo, esos juegos están arreglados – Presumió. – Hola, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te llamás? – Pregunto tratando de acercarse a una de las muchachas que habían pasado por ahí. _

_Se detuvieron a observar el típico juego de los autos chocadores, en el cual competía Bridgette, la novia de Geoff. Bridgette choco con una de sus tantas amigas, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención al amigo de Geoff. _

_¿Quién es esa chica al lado de Bridgette? _

_Se llama Courtney Hamilton. Vino con su familia para el verano. Su papá esta forrado – Comento fumando un cigarrillo. _

_Hola Geoff – Saludo como niña pequeña a su novio. _

_Hola cariño – Le __respondió el.- Mirá, te gane un premio – Le dijo mostrándole el pequeño conejito que había ganado minutos antes. _

_¡Ay Geoff gracias!_

_El otro chico, no prestaba __intención a nada mas que a aquella mujer que la llamo la intención. Tenia un buen físico, y eso lo atraía demasiado. Era un poco morena, con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos ónix, buenas facciones, pero lo mas importante para el, buen cuerpo. _

_Sin embargo, no la veía como todas las demás. No las veía como un simple juguete, algo en ella lo ilumino, y el quería saber que era. Observaba sus movimientos, la forma en que se reía cuando chocaba a alguien o cuando la chocaban, y lo orgullosa que se sentía al darle un merecido a tal persona que la choco. _

_Si – susurro algo abobado. _

_Terminado el juego, las jóvenes salieron tomadas de la mano luego de tanta diversión. Todos los chicos del lugar estaban abobados por la impresionante belleza de la morena, y tenia muchas propuestas. _

_Ey Courtney, ¿Querés algodón de azúcar? – Le propuso uno de los tantos. _

_Eh si – Contesto mientras no le daba nada de importancia a la multitud de muchachos quienes la perseguían. _

_¿Querés bailar con migo? – Pregunto el oji-azul, el cual estaba frente a Courtney, __poniéndola nerviosa mientras que ella se perdía en aquellos ojos profundos y hermosos. _

_No – Contesto insegura._

_¿Por qué no? _

_Porque no quiero _

_Ella esta con nosotros, Duncan – Explico uno de los perseguidores de la castaña_

_Ey Courtney, ¿Querés subirte a la rueda gigante? – Propuso otros de sus admiradores._

_Me __encantaría – Acepto la muchacha a la propuesta del chico. _

_Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano, hacia la gigante rueda, dejando solo a aquel muchacho, pero algo estaba claro, que el no __iba a rendirse hasta quedar con la victoria. La muchedumbre de jóvenes fueron detrás de la trigueña. _

_Mientras que Courtney iba caminando comiendo su algodón de azucara que uno de los tantos le había comprado, conversaba con su amiga._

_Duncan Calhoun – Le dijo esta presentando al chico. _

_¿Qué? _

_Trabaja en la maderera con Geoff_

_Ah – Contesto.- ¿Viste como se puso a dos centímetros de cara? _

_Si, lo vi. Pero así es Duncan. Me sorprende que se haya acercado, creo que le gustás._

_La rueda giraba acompañada de la música, mientras una fila de clientes se asomaba ansiosamente para subirse a ella en la próxima vuelta. Duncan contemplaba la rueda, o mas bien a la persona que estaba en la rueda. No le importaba que estuviera con otro, el sabia que al final ganaría. Corrió hasta la rueda y salto hacia el asiento en donde la chica estaba, ignorando todos los comentarios. Parecía un sicópata. _

_¡Ey pervertido, andate, no me toqués! – Chillaba la muchacha. El no le hizo caso y se sentó entre la pareja._

_Oye – Reclamo el otro chico, pero Duncan no le hizo caso._

_Bueno… yo – Comenzó a decir el "sicópata" _

_¡No podes hacer eso! – Gritaba desde abajo el encargado de el juego._

_Te pago cuando baje Tommy – Respondió, igualmente con un grito. _

_Duncan Calhoun – Se presento, estirándole la mano hacia la morena. _

_¿Y?_

_Y es un gusto conocerte _

_¿Courtney quien es este tipo? – Cuestiono el acompañante de la castaña. _

_No lo se, Duncan Calhoun – Respondió confusa. Duncan ignoro cualquier comentario de otra persona y se concentro únicamente en la mujer que tenia a su lado._

_Me encantaría invitarte a salir _

_¿Amigo, te molesta? – Igualmente, el no le hizo caso, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la rueda se paro, por cortesía de el manejador, que luego de unos segundos hablo, o mas bien dicho grito._

_No se permiten mas de dos personas en un asiento Duncan – Informo gritando. _

_OK__ Tommy – Acepto el. Pero luego tomo impulso y se abalanzo contra los fierros de la rueda, quedando agarrado como un trapecio. _

_¡Bajate Duncan te vas a matar! – Le decía Courtney, pero a el no le importaba._

_Entonces… ¿Saldrás con migo?_

_¿Qué? ¡No!_

_¿No? _

_Oye amiguito, ya te lo digo – Pero obviamente, lo ignoro._

_¿Por qué no? _

_No se, porque no quiero _

_Bueno… no tengo alternativa – Al decir esto, soltó uno de sus brazos, quedando con mas probabilidad de que se cayese y se matase. _

_Ay dios mío – Gritaba. Bridgette gritaba diciendo que se detuviese, pero Duncan ignoraba cualquier comentario que no viniera de la chica que lo atraía tanto._

_Te lo pregunto una vez mas … ¿Saldrás, o no conmigo? Cielos… me estoy resbalando – Dijo mientras sus manos se resbalaban del tubo. _

_Entonces agarrate de la barra tonto _

_Solo si salís con migo _

_Bueno, de a cuerdo saldré con vos -__ Acepto, por toda la nerviosa e insistente situación. _

_No, no me hagás el favor _

_No en serio, si quiero _

_¿Querés, de verdad? _

_Si – Contesto histérica_

_Repetilo todo – Insistió._

_Quiero salir con vos _

_Otra vez – Volvió a insistir_

_Quiero salir con vos – Grito aun mas histérica._

_Bien, entonces saldremos – Dijo, agarrandose de nuevo con ambas manos._

_¿Te creés muy listo, no? _

_Eso no fue gracioso Duncan idiota – Se escuchaba desde abajo a Bridgette._

_No, esta bien yo me encargare de esto – Decía Courtney a su amiga. Volvió la vista a su muchacho y empezó a desbrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Duncan._

_¿Qué haces? No hagas eso por favor. No lo puedo creer – Y luego de eso, sus pantalones bajaron mostrando a toda la multitud que se encontraba en la feria al grandísimo Duncan Calhoun en ropa interior. Todo el mundo empezó a reír a cargadas, y Courtney orgullosa, exclamo._

_Ya no sos tan arrogante, ¿No? _

_Tendré mi venganza._

_Quizás si, quizás no – Contesto cruzada de brazos, aun orgullosa_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, ya se que esta cortisimo, pero prefiero hacerlo con las partes de youtube, asi les muestro lo que pasa. Igualmente no lo termine exactamente donde teermina la parte 1, pero igual les dejo el link para que vean lo que sucede x si no lo entiienden muy bien. Es el primer fic de comedia qe escribo, siempre hize fics dramaticos y con comedia no tengo mucha experiencia pero desde qe vi esta pelicula tengo ganas de aser este fic.**

**Este es el link d la primera parte, lo qe vendria a ser el primer capitulo: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=rl6YiBPnM_Q**

**espero qe les guste, ya me tengo qe ir.**

**Nos vemos !**

**besoo!**

**porfa dejen reviews!**


	2. Primera cita

**Hola! ¿Como andan? Bueno espero que bien. En realidad, ya se que no me tocaba actualizar esta historia, pero es que es tan facil actualizarla, que bueno en un día puedo terminar un capítulo entero, pues esta basado en una pelicula entonces yo no tengo que hacer mucho xD . Ademas, estoy conciente de que me toca actualizar mi nueva vida en otra ciudad y amor escondido, pero es que me tengo falta de inspiracion para estas historias, pues seguro me entendera de que a veces hay mas inspiracion para tal historia que para la otra, o simplemente son deseos de continuar la que mas te gusta, o que tenes mas ideas en tal historia que en otra. **

**Asi que posiblemente este fic se actualize mas seguido. **

**Ah y muchisimas gracias por sus reviws, me alegra que le haya gustado. Noté que en el primer cap no aparecieron los guiones de dialogo ( cosa que odio que pase) asi que desde ahora en mas controlare que aparescan para no confundir al lector. **

**La mayoria de los que dejaron review ya vieron la pelicula, no los culpo porque es muy conocida y a la vez es realmente hermosa. Me anamore esa peli la verdad. Igualmente, recuerden que cada cap de la historia esta basado en una parte de la pelicula de youtube. Igual, ampliare unas partes de unas cuantas proximas citas, que ya veraan.**

**Este cap no tiene partes de los viejitos, eso aparecen mas que todo al final. Pero igualmente son MUY importantes, le suguiero que no se paseen esa parte si quieren entender toda la historia como es, es obvio que ahora no lo sabran, pero despues de unos cuantos capitulos entenderan todo, bueno... los que no vieron la pelicula xD.  
**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten el cap, al final del cap les dejo el link de la parte de youtube. **

**Disclaimer: La película "The notebook" o "Diario de una pasión", no me pertenecen, si no a Nick Cassavetes, Mark Johnson y Lynn Harris. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ( Solo mis OCC), este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Primera cita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Ya no sos tan arrogante, ¿No? _

_- Tendré mi venganza._

_- Quizás si, quizás no – Contesto cruzada de brazos, aun orgullosa_

**_[...…..]_**

_Entre un grupo de personas que iban caminando por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, se encontraba un peli- negro y un rubio conversando de las vueltas de la vida. Hasta que uno de ellos, observo a una muchacha, que resultaba ser cierta castaña con que anteriormente habían tenido un alocado encuentro. Sin perder mas tiempo le aviso a su amigo, quien no tardó en correr hacia la muchacha._

_- ¿Te digo algo el? – Preguntó Duncan a su amigo, con el que conversaba de asuntos normales de una vida._

_- Mirá eso – Indicó Geoff - ¿Es la chica de la feria, no? – Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, su amigo ya estaba corriendo para alcanzar a la joven. _

_El oji-azul troto a una velocidad factible hasta acercarse a cierta adolescente, la cual caminaba por la vereda sosteniendo un bolso. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde hasta la rodilla, con unos zapatos color crema, y un bolso blanco. _

_- ¿Te acordás de mi? – Preguntó el chico apenas llego a donde se encontraba_

_- Si claro. Como era ¿El señor calzón? – Se burló mientras continuaba con sus pasos._

_- Bueno… yo – Contesto nervioso _

_- Como podría olvidarme – Respondió, mientras una sonrisa de orgullo seguía posada en su cara mientras recordaba cuando lo avergonzó frente a toda la multitud._

_- Si quería aclarar eso – Dijo el mientras se ponía en frente de la chica. – Porque lo siento mucho… fue una estupidez subirme a la rueda solo para charlar – Aclaró, tratando de que ella no notara que el estaba celoso de los otros admiradores de que ella tenia. En realidad estaba desesperado para ganarla – Pero tenia que acercarme a vos, me sentía muy atraído – Confeso sin rodeos, a lo que el llamaba "tácticas". Igualmente, sentía algo extraño hacia ella, y quería averiguar que era. La muchacha río creyendo en forma de chiste. _

_- Ay, que piropazo. ¿Lo usás con todas las chicas? – Preguntó, dudando y dándose cuenta de su táctica. _

_- No – Contestó seguro_

_- Cómo no – Musitó sarcástica – Te vi la otra noche con la de moño – Aseguró, mientras seguía caminando. _

_- ¿Qué hacés hoy en la noche? – Preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse frente a la joven _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- O mañana en la noche, o este fin de semana _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿Por qué? Nuestra cita – Dijo, recalcando lo obvio._

_- ¿Cuál cita? _

_- La que aceptaste _

_- No – Negó._

_- Si la aceptaste. Lo prometiste y juraste. _

_- Bueno, parece que cambié de opinión – Dijo, mientras volvía a ignorar al chico y seguir caminando._

_- Mirá, se que siempre te llega un patán de la calle que no conocés. – Musitaba mientras caminaba mas deprisa para alcanzarla – Vos no me conoces, pero yo si me conozco. Y cuando veo algo que me gusta, tengo que tener… me encanta. Digo… me vuelvo loco – Confeso mientras se ponía en frente _

_- ¿De que hablás? _

_- Bueno, de vos _

_- Uy, sos bueno – Contestó con una risita. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sos bueno – Repitió._

_- No, no lo digo por eso, enserio – En cierta parte, no mintió, el necesitaba tenerla, porque cuando algo le gustaba lo tenia que tener. _

_- Sos muy bueno, enserio – Musitó riéndose_

_- Sos fantástico – Seguía riéndose _

_- No lo soy _

_- Si sos. Estoy impresionada – Ambos se reían_

_- Normalmente no soy así _

_- Ay, si sos – Contradigo la chica._

_- Puedo ser divertido si querés – Antes, para el "divertido" significaba divertido en el sentido salvaje, pero las cosas podían cambiar – Pensativo, inteligente – Prosiguió – Supersticioso, valiente – Continuó – Y eh… puedo ser… ligero de pies – Dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar zapateando para que ella accediera a su propuesta – Puedo ser lo que vos quieras. Solo decime lo que querés que sea y lo seré por vos _

_- Sos un tonto – Exclamo._

_- Lo podría ser – A lo que la chica siguió, y comenzó a dirigirse a su auto que se encontraba en la calle del frente. _

_- Dale, una cita ¿Qué puede tener de malo? – Preguntaba mientras la chica daba pequeños saltos hacia su convertible._

_- Eh… creo que no – Respondió la muchacha mientras se daba vuelta para responderle viendo la cara y luego voltear nuevamente al camino._

_-¿Cómo te puedo persuadir? _

_- Seguramente vas a inventar algo – Exclamo la adolescente mientras se subía al automóvil. _

**_[...…..]_**

_Los mejores amigos de toda la vida caminaban por las oscuras calles de la noche en la ciudad. Duncan vestía una remera negra, una chaqueta a cuadros y un pantalón oscuro, y nunca faltaba su amada boina gris. Geoff, también vestía una remera negra, pero con una chaqueta gris y también pantalones oscuros, y su boina negra._

_- ¿Seguro que viene? – Volvió a preguntar su amigo. _

_- Tranquilo amigo, esta arreglado. La veremos en la trasnoche – Prometió - ¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Vamos – Dijo mientras observaba a las muchachas que estaban en la vereda de enfrente y comenzaba a caminar. Arrastró a su amigo hacia la calle y la cruzaron para encontrarse con las hermosas doncellas. _

_Courtney usaba un vestido negro a flores hasta la rodilla, con un abrigo rojo. Mientras que Bridgette, tenía puesto un vestido amarillo más corto que el de su amiga, con una bufanda blanca muy larga, más larga que el vestido. Ambas estaban conversando, hasta que la rubia notó las presencias de los chicos "completamente no esperados"_

_- ¡Dios mío, que casualidad! – Musito mientras señalaba a los chicos que se acercaban hacia ellas._

_- Tengo que hablarte – Masculló su amiga mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, pero la rubia se salvó de su agarre y la llevó de nuevo a su lugar _

_- Ya llegó. Courtney, te acordás de Duncan, ¿No? – Le preguntó a su amiga con mirada pícara. _

_- Si, me acuerdo – Contestó apartando la vista del muchacho y viendo a su amiga._

_- ¿Si? _

_- Ven aquí – Decía Geoff mientras besaba a su chica._

_- Hola – Saludó Duncan._

_- Hola – Correspondió Courtney de la misma manera _

_- Es un gusto verte de nuevo – Le ofreció la mano a la muchacha, en un gesto formal, aunque el obviamente lo hacia de burla._

_- Igualmente – Decía estrechando su mano_

_- Te ves bien _

_- Ay, gracias._

_- Pero muy, muy bien – Dijo admirando su belleza. _

_- Es cierto, vos te ves bien y vos también. Y yo me veo bien, así que, ¿Vamos a ver la película por favor? – Interrumpió el rubio.- Ya va a empezar_

_- Después de vos – Insistío Duncan._

**_[...…..]_**

_Duncan rascaba su cuello, mientras fingía prestar atención a la película y a sus cursis diálogos como " - Regresá ya, Lili Abner. " "- No me alcanzarás, Dinamita –" Es el día de Sadie Hawkins, yo debo cazarte a vos-"Soy mas rápido que vos". Mientras que lo único que hacía era admirar la belleza de la hermosa chica que tenía a dos asientos del suyo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya. _

_Ambos se miraban de reojo, mientras que la película sonaba. "- No, no – Te alcanzare – Me largo – Mejor te apures – Te estoy alcanzando"_

_Mientras que ella comía sus palomitas de maíz, el no aguanto mas su ansiedad de tenerla y se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado y observándola cuan costoso diamante. Ambos se limitaron a lanzarse miradas de reojo y a observarla película, mientras que sus amigos, la pareja de tortolitos, no paraban de besuquearse. _

**_[...…..]_**

_- Esperáme – Gritaba la rubia al rubio, mientras lo perseguía. - ¿De que se trató la película? – Preguntó, claro estaba de que no vio ni una parte ya que estaba demasiado ocupada compartiendo saliva con su novio. _

_- Adelante – Le abrió la puerta del auto Geoff a su novia, a la que ella respondió con un "gracias" y se sentó en el automóvil. Geoff dio la vuelta y se subió en el lado del conductor._

_- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Geoff dirigiéndose a Duncan y a Courtney, quienes no habían entrado al convertible. _

_- ¿Querés caminar con migo? – Preguntaba Duncan en el oído de Courtney, ignorando el resto de los comentarios que no provinieran de ella._

_- Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionaba Bridgette. - Suban_

_- Si – Contesto algo insegura Courtney a la pregunta de Duncan._

_- Vamos a caminar – Informó el chico de los ojos verdes azulados a sus amigos _

_- ¿Ustedes se aman? – Se burlaba Geoff a lo que Duncan río. Courtney fue a despedirse de su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la misma._

_- ¿Eh? Ya entendí. Si se aman_

_- No hagás nada que no haría yo – Le dijo Duncan a su amigo – Bien, adiós – Se despidió mientras se iba con Courtney. _

**_[...…..]_**

_Ambos caminaban, como habían dicho. Ninguno decía nada, por lo que un silencio inmortal se produjo poniéndola nerviosa, solamente a ella. El se entretenía lo suficiente limitando a contemplar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que le pareciera atractiva. _

_- Eso fue divertido – Exclamo por fin el muchacho_

_- No he ido al cine en años _

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Mm, mm – Musito en tono negador. – Desde que era niña _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No, estoy eh… estoy muy ocupada no tengo mucho tiempo_

_-¿Estas ocupada? _

_- Tengo un horario muy estricto. Mis días siempre están programados. Me levanto, desayuno, lecciones particulares de matemática y de latín, el almuerzo, lecciones de tenis y de ballet... y a veces ambas... lección particular de francés y de piano y luego ceno. Después de cenar paso tiempo con mi familia. Y luego... leo un libro_

_- Increíble. Parece el camino hacia el éxito - Decía el mientras se acercaba al frente de la muchacha _

_- Por supuesto. Estoy solicitando a varias universidades... Radcliffe, Sarah Lawrence... son las que nos importan - El no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apesadumbrado ante el comentario, mientras ella asistiría a una universidad muy privilegiada y costosa, el no sabia ni siquiera que haría de su vida. Por ahora, simplemente trabajaba en la maderería._

_- ¿Quienes son "nosotros"? _

_- ¿Como?_

_- Acabás de decir, "las que nos importan"_

_- Oh. Mis padres. Tomamos todas las decisiones juntos _

_- ¿Todas? _

_- Bueno, no todas - Aclaró - Pero las cosas importantes, si - Confirmó. _

_- ¿Y todas las demás las podés decidir vos sola? - Ella le pego un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro del peli-negro, riéndose, captando a lo que se refería._

_- No seás grosero_

_- Perdón - Se disculpó aun riéndose. - Solo trato de entender lo que hacés para divertirte._

_- ¿Qué querés decir? _

_- Quiero decir...no sé, digo todas esas cosas, son obligaciones ¿No? ¿Que hacés cuando no tenés compromisos? _

_- Te acabo de decir - El negó con la cabeza._

_- No sé. Me sorprende. _

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Es que me imaginaba que eras... - Hizo una pausa, por lo que la muchacha exclamo:_

_- ¿Era qué_

_- Asi como... libre._

_- ¿Que? _

_- Libre - Repitió mientras caminaba de espaldas mostrándole su rostro a la joven _

_- Soy libre _

_- No parecés serlo _

_- Pues... lo soy _

_- Vení te tengo que enseñar algo - Arrastro el adolescente a la morena mientras cambiaba de tema y caminaba hacia la calle._

_- Duncan, ¿Que hacés? - Exclamaba la castaña mientras el seguía caminando hacia la calle._

_- Solo Vení - El oji-azul se paró en el medio de la calle._

_- Te van a atropellar._

_- ¿Todos los autos? - Sin hacerle caso, se acostó en el medio de la calle, con las manos abiertas. Ella se quedó mirando incrédula, pensando de que ese chico estaba loco, o era un verdadero sicópata. - Mi papá y yo veníamos aquí, yacíamos y mirábamos el cambio de luz, de verde, a rojo, a amarillo - Continuo el chico, mientras miraba el semáforo que cambiaba de colores - Podés intentarlo si querés_

_- No – Respondió segura la trigueña _

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- No sé porque... ¡levantate!_

_- Eso es tu problema, ¿Sabés? No hacés lo que querés - La adolescente lo miro y luego desvío la mirada, tratando de fingir que ella tenia razón, aunque sabia perfectamente que el había dado en el blanco._

_- Está bien - Accedió, e hizo lo mismo que el joven y se acostó en el piso, en el centro de la avenida. El la observó, contemplando cada detalle de su preciosa cara, y cuando ella notó lo que estaba haciendo, lo miró y el desvió la mirada. Ambos fijaban su vista en el semáforo, como si fuera algo mágico. _

_- ¿Y qué pasa si viene un coche? _

_- Moriremos._

_- ¿Que? _

_- Tranquila. Confiá en mí. Tenés que aprender a confiar _

_- Bien - Hizo una pausa - La pintura_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Me preguntaste lo que hago por mí misma. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Me encanta pintar _

_- ¿Sí? _

_- La mayoría del tiempo, tengo ideas saltando por todos lados. Pero con un pincel en la mano, el mundo se serena. _

_Luego de unos minutos de silencio, una bocina de un automóvil los invadió y asusto a ambos, y las luces de este iluminaron sus rostros. La chica chilló fuertemente y ambos comenzaron a correr a fuera de la calle para que el auto no los matase _

_- Quitate de la calle - Gritaba el conductor mientras pasaba de largo. La morena empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras se apoyaba en la pared._

_- ¿Estas bien? ¿De qué te reís? - Musitó, mientras el también comenzaba a reírse por la escandalosa risa de su acompañante._

_- Ay, eso fue divertido - Decía la mujer mientras trataba de controlar su risotada y poder respirar_

_- ¿Querés bailar conmigo? - Preguntó el._

_- Claro - El chico estiro su mano a la chica en petición de danza. _

_- ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? - Preguntaba mientra el la llevaba hasta la calle nuevamente - No se debe bailar a media calle._

_- "No se debe bailar a media calle" - Repitió el en tono burlesco. _

_- Y no tenemos música _

_- Tocaremos música - Comentó mientas la hacia girar. Ambos se pusieron en posición de baile, y comenzaron a bailar lentamente en el medio de la carretera. El empezó a cantar._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Yo sinceramente amo esta peli, y ya se que no son a la perfeccion Duncan y Courtney pero se parecieron demasiado, la verdad. Ademas, luego veran porque es mas DxC. **

**Aca les dejo el link de este capitulo de youtube (en donde dice (punto) poner "." osea un punto xD)**

**www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=KFpcixGWVq0&feature=related**

**Ahora, a responder reviews xD . **

**MIREYA DXC: Todo bien, tomate el tiempo que queras y si no queres leerla todo bieen xD. **

**lolitaluv12: Gracias x tu review! Aww yo tambien AMO esa pelicula y tmb me largo a llorar cada vez qe la veo xDD . Gracias x tu recomendacion, la vdd yo tmb pensaba en agrandar las citas ( no estas, las proximas, vos sabes cuales xD) y asi lo hare, mas emocion DxC! **

**GaGa Little Monster - A.S : Heermaanitaa ! Jajaja see me enamore de la peelii chee, ta sarpadamente gueena viite? . Graciaas x mostrarmela looca, me remil contra enaamoree ! . Vaamoo, verla x youtubee carajoo xD. Ehh nunca laa teerminast de vee? Yoo no me cansoo d velaa(L . See oojalaa sea una buenaa escritoora -.- xD en toodaas cn voos !**

**Courtneywafflesdxc : Aww aamo tus reviews ! No me cansoo d decirloo xD . Siisi la peli es supeer hermosa, yo la aamo.. es una d mis peelis favoritaas ! Noo no lo sabiaa y no vooy a decir qqe soy una bueena escritora xqq no lo sooi ! xD . Enserio laa peli es heeermosa, te recomiendoo q laa veaas peero te recomiendo qe la veaas a menudoo q actuaalizo xq si no yaa sabriaas todo lo q pasa y creo qqe asi se le qiita la eemocion al fic , pero iguaal podes veerla enteeraa ... yoo no resistiriaa xD . **

**cheng122: Awww graaciaas ^^ . Algieen obeedientee ! xD, ojala yoo fueera obeedientee xD . Naaa.. aajaja xD . Bueeno, ahora vass a poder veer la segunda paarte xqq ya actualizee xD. Mmm, a mi tmb mee gustaa eel paay d limoon xD.**

**Lily GXT .AS: Awww x dios aamoo tuus reviews ! Enseerio no impoortaa cuantoo t taardes en dejar reeview o sii no dejaa en absoolto, noo tenes qe pediir disculpaas ! Aw enserio crees qe me esta qedandoo increiblee? Qee bien xq yoo no -.- xD Waa aamoo tuus reviewws, aunqqe la vdd la paarte d qe sooy buena escritoraa no es cieertaa xD - . Wa enserio aamo tus reviewws ! Me inspiraan a seegir adelaantee, no vooy a parar asta qe tengaa un pqoo mas de autoestimaa xD.**

**Bueeno, eso es todo . **

**Espeero qe les haay gustadoo el cap, se despidee.. peero no antes de peedir qe me dejen reviewws ! Qe les cueesta apretar ese hermoso botoon qe dice "Review this chapter" y escribiir un comentario? acepto criticas, constructivas y destructivas y x supuesto qe acpetoo insultos y mensajes buenos xD.**

**Me voy llendo..**

**Guaadii ^^ ¿Dejas un review? **


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


	4. FIC CANCELADO

**¡Hola!**

**Aunque, en realidad, no son tan buenos saludos. Les tengo una mala noticia. Sé que a algunas personas en verdad le gustaba este fic, y que esperaban la continuación. Pero… lamentablemente será cancelado. **

**Verán, les explicaré. Yo, usaba los mismos diálogos y hechos de la película, basándome en un video. Pero, la verdad no se que pasó, busqué por cielos y mares, pero la chica que subía la película eliminó todo. Y, no consigo alguna otra persona que también haya subido la película entera y subtitulada. ¿Me entienden? Además, de que mas o menos tiene que coincidir con las partes que subía la otra muchacha para que haya mas concordancia a la hora de mostrarles la parte de la peli con el link de Youtube.**

**La verdad, que a mi también me duele cancelar un fic, y mas por un motivo como este. Pero, no solo se debe a eso, si no que no me siento cómoda escribiendo algo que no sea de mis palabras. Es decir, que yo no lo haya hecho. Me refiero a las ideas, diálogos y todo eso.**

Les recomiendo… que si quieren ver como termina el fic, veán la peli. Lamento defraudarlos así, y yo admito que, me siento basura haciendo esto. 

**De paso, aprovecho para informarles que no haré ningún otro fic de películas o series. O sea, me refiero basado en eso. Porque en verdad no me siento cómoda. Pensé que estaría bien, pero yo no me siento así. Tenía ideas de hacer otro fic con la película "**_**El príncipe de Persia (DxC)**_**, una con **_**"Percy Jackson, el ladrón del rayo"(**_**TxG), algunos otros con series como **_**"La vida secreta de la adolescente americana"**_** (TxC), estuve pensando en hacer una con **_**"Rebelde",**_** pero luego me retracté porque ya hay un fic basada en esa serie. También **_**"Instar Star"(**_**Gwen como Jude) O algo parecido.**

**Igualmente, si alguien quiere hacer un fic con mis anteriores ejemplos, porque hace mucho que estaba interesado o yo mismo le dí la idea, les informo que lo leeré con mucho gusto. Porque, realmente me gustan mucho esas series o películas en particular y leer un fic con unos personajes a que yo quiero tanto me hace muy feliz.**

**Pero… les tengo un aviso. No importa si quieren o no. Si alguien quiere continuar este fic, solamente avísenme y díganme la razón. Les dejare hacerlo, con mucho gusto.**

**Lamento haberles dado esta noticia, que a mí tampoco me alegra mucho.**

Pero, les aseguro que terminaré los otros fics. 

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**- Guuadii. **


End file.
